


Got You

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Desperate Peter Parker, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Sex Pollen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Watching a sex pollened Peter Parker, wrecked in his bed while sex pollened himself proves to much to resist for Tony, no matter how hard he tries, or how guilty he feels about it. He shouldn't though.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



> I don't think I've ever written sex pollen before so hopefully this works 😊💕

When Tony looks into Peter's eyes he wants to cry from how much he's wanted this, how long, and how it's all coming down now. He can't be sure the man wants it, not like this, not with how much older Tony is and the blurry nature of their relationship. 

He can't be sure Peter wants it, even when the man is spread eagle in his bed and asking for it. He can't be sure of anything, not even of his own desires. His blood boils with need, with want so intense it's painful to stay away. 

" _ Mr Stark _ …" Peter's voice once again slices through the silence, breathless, desperate. The man's lithe body contorts on Tony's sheets and Tony whimpers. "Tony please." 

Peter's eyes fly open to find his. His face is veiled in a sweat that tells of the same fever Tony feels buzzing through his own body. He looks ready to pounce, if not for the fact that his strengths are subdued by the same substance that's come down on them both and that's making him bump his hips in the air. It invariably brings Tony's gaze to Peter's needy arousal and Tony aches. The way Peter's thighs keep tensing and the little he can see of the man's ass follows more or less the same pattern isn't quieting Tony's instincts either. 

"I want you," Peter moans, biting his bottom lip as he looks up at Tony again, his eyes glassy, beautiful. 

He's so beautiful. 

If only Tony had known sooner that the pollen they've both inhaled in the lab only worked as the knife that cut the ropes around their repressed feelings. If only he'd known the pollen would never have had that effect had they not wanted it to begin with. 

He would have succumbed faster.


End file.
